Music of Memes - Through the Years **Remastered**
Info The following linked videos were used as muted short clips, This page includes music, mlg sound, trolls & sounds. This video series is for entertainment/educational uses only, and not an attempt of infringement of any claimed copyrights. This video is part of fair use. List * Canon in D Major (1680) * Hallelujah (1743) * Siphony No.9 (1824) * Orphee Aux Enfers (1858) * Russia - Kalinka (1860) * The Blue Danube (1867) * The Rides of Valkyries (1870) * In The Hall of The M. King (1876) * 1812 Overture (1882) * Also Sprach Zarathustra (1896) * Horst Wessel Lied (1929) * O Fortuna (1937) * USSR Anthem (1944) * Let's Twist Again (1961) * Sound of Silence (1964) * Living in the Sunlight (1968) * In the Summertime (1970) * Yes - Roundabout (1971) * Up - Sneaky Snitch (1972) * War - Low Rider (1975) * Bohemian Rhapsody (1975) * The Normie "Troll" (1976) * Up - Scheming Weasel (1978) * Rasputin (1978) * September (1978) * Pina Coladas (1979) * Da Da Da (1982) * Chariots on Fire (1983) * Hello (1984) * Careless Whisper (1984) * Thomas Theme (1984) * Keyboard Cat (1984) * Take on Me (1985) * Shadilay (1986) * Never Gonna Give You Up (1987) * Yee (1988) * Can't Touch This (1989) * Kazoo Kid Song (1989) * Thunderstuck (1990) * Guile's Theme (1991) * I Will Always Love You (1992) * Serbia Strong (1992) * Gourmet Race (1992) * What is Love (1993) * I'm Scatman (1994) * Mortal Kombat Theme (1995) * Ievan Polkka (1996) * I Belive I Can Fly (1996) * X-Files Theme (1996) * Spooky Scary Skeletons (1996) * Titanic Theme (1997) * Ocean Man (1997) * Tunak Tunak Tun (1998) * I'm Blue (1999) * Smoke Weed (1999) * Darude - Sandstorm (1999) * The Bad Touch (1999) * Airhorn Sound (1999) * Gotta Catch 'em All (1999) * Tomfoolery (1999) * Deja Vu! (2000) * Chum Drum Bedrum (2000) * In The End (2000) * Bodies (2001) * Mad World (2001) * A Thousand Miles (2001) * Lose Yourself (2002) * Spagetii (2002) * Bring Me To Life (2003) * Badgers (2003) * Hey Ya! (2003) * Ding Dong Song (2004) * Dragostea Din Tei (2004) * The Pizza Theme (2004) * Boulevard of Broken Dreams (2004) * Crazy Frog - Axel F (2005) * Simple Plan - Untitled (2005) * HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA (2005) * Photograph (2005) * Ridin' (2006) * Trough the Fire and Flames (2006) * Dr - I Keep Holding On (2006) * 009 Sound System (2007) * What What (2007) * Sparta Remix (2007) * Crank That (2007) * Gummy Bear Song (2007) * Firefly (2009) * Wacha Say (2009) * Narwhals (2009) * Pumped Up Kicks (2010) * Baby (2010) * Epic Sax Guy (2010) * Shooting Stars (2010) * Black & Yellow (2010) * Nyan Cat Music (2011) * Sanic the Hedgehog (2011) * Harlem Shake (2012) * My Ears! (2012) * Gangnam Style (2012) * Turn Down for What (2013) * John Cena Theme (2013) * Gabe the Dog (2013) * Rap God (2013) * Wrecking Ball (2013) * What Does The Fox Say? (2013) * Uptown Funk (2014) * We Are Number One (2014) * Drama Alert Intro (2014) * Damn Son (2015) * Hotline Bling (2015) * Ultimate (2015) * Happy Bee (2015) * Last Stand (2016) * Brazil Dig Dance (2016) * Kazoo Kid - Trap Mix (2016) * Mine Diamonds (2016) * Pen Apple Pineapple Pen (2016) * GSA - Netix (2017) * Woah (2017) * Globgogabgalab (2018) * Bazzi - Mine (2018) * WTF! (2018) Category:Music